Cursed
Cursed Woe is you, unfortunate sole. You have been cursed, whether from birth or some unfortunate series of events, and this curse holds sway over your life. You are not sure if the curse can be broken, but certainly your life would be much more pleasant without it. Each time the fates seem to be working in your favor some disaster strikes and suddenly all your efforts seem thwarted. You may at times feel helpless against the power of this curse, or maybe you reject these dark fortunes and strive against them. In the end though, luck is not on your side. It is up to you and your DM to determine what kinds of effects your curse may have on you beyond what is detailed in this background. Skill Proficiencies: Investigation, and one of the following that is associated with your curse's origin: Arcana, Nature, Religion Tool Proficiencies: One of your choice Languages: One of your choice Equipment: , a set of common clothes, and a small pouch with 15gp. Origin of Curseedit What cursed you? d8 Origin 1 Demonic: A demon has placed this curse upon you. 2 Divine: A good or evil deity has cursed you. 3 Primal: The spirits of nature or a primordial has cursed you. 4 Fey: An elven or other fey creature has set a curse on you. 5 Arcane: A wizard or other arcane force has stricken you with a curse. 6 Draconic: A dragon saw it fit to curse you. 7 Elemental: An elemental or the elements themselves have conspired and cursed you. 8 Immortal: An immortal being, neither divine nor demonic, has found amusement in cursing you. Feature: Curse Catcheredit You are drawn to others who are under the influence of a curse or similar magics. NPCs that are suffering from a curse will be drawn to you, and you to them. In addition to this, you have an eye for curses similar to your own. You can determine if a curse shares its origin with your own (demonic, fey, primal, etc.) due to your lengthy time spent under the influence of the curse. Suggested Characteristicsedit d8 Personality Trait 1 I'm incredibly optimistic in the face of my terrible curse. 2 I get angry when I hear people complaining about their lives. They don't know what true misfortune is! 3 I engage in a variety of rituals to attempt to lessen my curse. 4 I am fearful of creatures that share an origin with my curse. 5 I pray frequently, hoping the gods will break my curse. 6 I always try to persevere when the odds are against me. 7 Taking risks is worth it, if it gives me a chance to test the curse's power. 8 I am often melancholy when presented with the effects of my curse. d6 Ideal 1 Fate: I was cursed for a reason, and therefore I will live with this burden. (Lawful) 2 Experimental: Perhaps this will break the cures! No? Well, then maybe I'll give this a try! Not that either? Then maybe... (Chaotic) 3 Suffering: If I must bear this pain then so shall the world! (Evil) 4 : 5 : 6 Triumph: Each victory I have is precious, for each one is a blow against my curse! (Good) d6 Bond 1 2 3 4 5 6 d6 Flaw 1 I blame misfortune on the curse even when I know it was my own actions that caused it. 2 I secretly wish I could transfer my curse onto another to escape it, no matter who that person is. 3 I 4 I 5 I 6 I